


The Barrier

by SappyNyan



Series: My Smut Collection [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Talk, Some Plot, like... very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyNyan/pseuds/SappyNyan
Summary: Patton has been trying to work through parts of his moral compass that are askew and asks Logan for help with it.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: My Smut Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	The Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary is vauge, but I couldn't say much else without spoiling it. This is my first smut fic within this fandom because I do NOT include my Remus/ Gritty fic as that was a cdrack fic I wrote in 5 minutes instead of sleeping. This one is better than that hot garbage.

It had started months ago, when Patton realized he needed to take steps to make his moral compass less strict. Thomas had had sex before, so Patton was never quite sure why he still felt guilty about it. He did repress it so Thomas didn't feel the guilt. That would be silly, because Thomas was happy!

But Patton didn't like feeling guilty. He thought about it for a long time before he decided to approach Logan with a proposal.

\----

"Hey, Lo, can I ask you something?" Patton sheepishly asked.

Logan closed the book he was reading and looked at Patton. "You just did, but I assume you have another question lined up so go ahead."

"I was wondering if you would… if you.." Patton started to blush harder but trailed off.

Logan felt concern for the heart, Patton was usually not like this when asking him questions. Patton knew that Logan wouldn't intentionally judge him. Sure, he may be callous, but he isn't a jerk. "Are you alright Patton? You seem to be blushing. Do you fe-"

"CanyouhavesexwithmesoIdon'tfeelguilty?" Patton interrupted.

Logan paused and felt less concerned, just confused. "Say again? You said that too fast."

Patton looked away from Logan and began playing with the sleeves of his hoodie. "Can you… can you have… have sex with me so I don't feel guilty?"

Logan thought about his answer in a way that wouldn't hurt Patton. "So, you want me to help you copulate so you feel less guilty when Thomas does?"

Patton was tomato red but nodded. "Yeah. I don't like feeling guilty, I just want Thomas to be happy, and if that means taking a step outside of my comfort zone… then I will."

"That is brave of you, Patton. Whenever you feel ready, just let me know. So long as it betters you, it helps to better Thomas, correct?"

Patton nodded and got up to leave, squeaking out a thank you.

\----

Patton had tried several times over the months to ask Logan again. At first, he would get scared and tell Logan to forget it. However, slowly over time, they managed to go to Logan's room and, upon Patton's insistence of course, cuddled on his bed. Eventually, Patton and Logan managed to kiss.

\----

Patton was on top of Logan, both were fully clothed. The kisses were hot and heavy, and Patton could feel himself start to feel overwhelmed, but still felt okay enough to keep going. His right hand was on Logan's cheek, while his left was on the bed, helping keep him above Logan. Logan's Left hand was on top of Pattons, while his right rested on his cheek. He was enjoying himself, to say the least. He enjoyed sex, it was fun and help to calm him if he was stressed. Patton let out a small noise when Logan moved his left hand down to his neck, but Patton didn't stop him, so Logan took it as a sign to keep going. Logan's hand moved to rest on Patton's hip, thumb threatening to pull out his shirt, and Patton pulled away abruptly. 

Patton was breathing heavily and obviously hard in his trousers, but he looked uncomfortable. "I-I'm sorry Lo, but… that's just too much. Maybe another time we can get further?" 

Logan sat up fully and patted the bed next to him. "It's quite alright, Patton. But I would like to know what set you off this time, whether or not there was a particular reason, it is still important to talk about." 

Patton sat next to Logan but didn't lean against him like he normally would. He just played with his hands as his cat hoodie was on Logan's computer chair. "I just… I don't want to get undressed just yet? I don't know. I know that you need to get... naked for s-sex, but I can't yet."

Logan hummed in thought before speaking up, "you did take off your hoodie, which was a big step for you, but I understand if you are not ready. It's as you said, we will take this slowly until you are ready." 

Patton smiled and leaned his head on Logan's shoulder. "I really appreciate this you know, Lo." Logan just nodded and put his arm around Patton, summoning his laptop so the pair could watch a movie.

\----

A month later, they were in the same position: Patton above Logan on Logan's bed. Logan's hand had once again started to slowly stray from Patton's face. It landed on his side above his hip and, more importantly to Patton, above where Logan could touch his skin on accident.

Patton seemed to relax more, so Logan took a tentative step and rolled his hips up to meet Patton's. Patton stopped kissing Logan, but instead of pulling away, he just looked down at him. "C-can you do t-that again?" He asked. 

Logan replied by rolling his hips up harder, causing Patton to gasp. It was when Patton responded in turn that Logan smiled. "There you go Pat, just like that." He said softly. Logan continued to roll his hips up into Patton's while Patton would try to meet him, gasping and groaning all the while. 

"L-Lo it…" Patton trailed off, a moan escaping him. 

"I know, just breathe through it. Focus on what you are feeling when we meet, okay?" He instructed. 

Patton nodded and rested his head on Logan's shoulder, his hot breath against his neck making Logan want to pin Patton down and make him beg. Logan decided that for another time. A later time when Patton was ready to not be the one in control. Patton gripped Logan's shoulders, grinding his hips down hard. The friction felt amazing, he let out a high pitched whine into Logan’s ear. Logan stopped Patton by moving his grip to his hips and grabbing hard. Patton squeaked and blushed harder, looking down at Logan.

Logan steeled his expression before speaking “if you continue to make those noises I will not be able to hold back from flipping us over, holding you down, and grinding down on you as hard as I can.” Patton let out another whine at that. “Oh God please” he breathed out. Logan breathed in deeply and started to push him back and to the left so that he was on top Patton. Patton’s eyes were trusting as he looked up at the other, he quickly leaned up and kissed him softly. 

They quickly resumed their actions, Patton’s arms now around Logan’s neck pulling the other’s body closer to his own. Patton started kissing and grazing his teeth against Logan’s neck. “Can I mark you, please, can I?” Patton asked, voice whiny. 

Logan groaned out a “please do” in response. Patton quickly latched onto the other, sucking and nipping at his neck. He let out more whines, panting harder the closer he got to cumming. “L-Logan I’m going to cum soon, please don’t stop,” he whined against the other’s skin before continuing his ministrations on his neck. 

“Me too, don’t hold back, it’s okay,” Logan said, pace starting to stutter. Patton wrapped his legs around his hips, pulling him close, letting out a high pitched whine, biting hard on Logan’s neck as he came. Logan followed quickly after, collapsing onto Patton as the pleasure-pain from the bite sent him over the edge. 

The bite was hard enough to break skin and Patton pulled back when the coppery taste hit his tongue. He placed an apologetic kiss to the bite and pulled back, letting his legs fall from Logan’s hips, holding the other close. “Sorry about biting you that hard…” 

Logan just sighed, lifting himself off of Patton and settling against his side on his back. “It’s quite alright. I enjoy a little bit of pain every now and again,” Logan admitted. Patton blushed, shifting, feeling the cum starting to cool in his underwear. 

“As much as I enjoyed this, I think next time we should try it without our jeans and boxers. This is pretty messy.” Logan let out a deep belly laugh, smiling at the other and leaning his head on his shoulder, basking in the afterglow. They’d clean up later.


End file.
